R e f u g e
by FardSkim
Summary: The world has been consumed by darkness. Harry Potter lost the battle and the Dark Lord was victorious. The order in ruins, it was disbanded and the remaining members all went into hiding. The golden trio split up and went their separate ways. Death Eaters killed everyone who did not join their ranks. The world was a ruthless place now. The world, looked lost. Nothing could bring i
1. 0 1 - H O P E

**N**

The world has been consumed by darkness. Harry Potter lost the battle and the Dark Lord was victorious. The order in ruins, it was disbanded and the remaining members all went into hiding. The golden trio split up and went their separate ways. Death Eaters killed everyone who did not join their ranks. The world was a ruthless place now. The world, looked lost. Nothing could bring it back to the light. But then help came from an unexpected place. Sybil Trelawney, for a long time was known as a fraud, a faker, a complete nutter, always predicting death after death, but she did make one true prophecy, the one that was lost at the ministry while the Golden Trio were at Hogwarts. Maybe she could make a prophecy about the light side winning, somehow, and that's just what happened.

"Professor Trelawney! Are you alright? Where have you been?" Neville Longbottom asked as his old divination professor stumbled into the safe house.

"I'm fine, just a little bit dizzy, so many questions, and so many answers" she mumbled the last part to herself.

"I have been on the move, never sticking in one place for long, for fear of being discovered by Death Eaters" Trelawney said. She suddenly swayed on her feet.

"You need to sit down and have a drink, I'll go get McGonagall" Neville said.

"Minerva is here?" Trelawney asked. Neville nodded and placed a glass of water in front of her before going upstairs.

Moments later he returned with McGonagall in tow.

"Sybil, you really are here, long time no see, how are you feeling?" McGonagall asked.

"A bit dizzy but its fine" Trelawney said before her eyes rolled back into her head.

"Professor! What's-"Neville began to say but was interrupted by McGonagall.

"Ssh, she's making a prophecy" she whispered. An odd voice spoke from Trelawney's mouth.

" _When the world is in constant fear_

 _And the rule of darkness is clear_

 _A beacon of hope will be presented by a noble hero_

 _For without him our chances are zero_

 _His task, reunite three old friends_

 _For without them, darkness shall not find its end"_

"What does that mean, Professor?" Neville asked.

"Hope" McGonagall replied. "It means there is hope" a slight smile crept onto her aged face

 **A/N: A very short introduction to my latest Harry Potter fan fiction. First chapter should be out soon.**


	2. 0 2 - S P L I T

**| T**

They landed on the grassy ground, sunlight pooling around them. The stadium was in ruins, some of the spectators boxes had fallen into the pitch.

"How are we ever supposed to find him!?" Neville exclaimed in frustration.

"Have some patience, of course it's going to be hard, or else the Death Eaters would have gotten them already" Luna said.

"We haven't heard from them since the end of the war, how do we know that they haven't been captured by You Know Who" Neville asked.

"You Know Who would have made sure that not a single soul on the earth knew about their capture if he did capture them" Luna said. Neville sighed. "Let's get searching then".

They spent hours searching through the stadium. They found no sign of anyone having lived there. Neville found some brooms in a storage room, and slung one over his back and kept another one for Luna.

He found her wearing a pair of battered, faded sprectrespecs.

"Um, here, I found you a broom" Neville handed her the broom.

"Thanks Neville" she said, putting it into an impossibly small bag. Neville gaped at where a broomstick had just vanished into a bag no bigger than a small book.

"Hermione gave it to me, it has an undetectable extension charm on it" Luna said calmly, having seen Neville's face.

"Oh, okay, and what's with the spectrespecs?" Neville asked.

"Oh, I was trying to see if I could see any Wrackspurts, you see, Ron and Harry always had an infestation of Nargles, so if I see a large number around, then it could be them" Luna said.

"Oh" Neville said.

"Maybe we should split up" Luna said suddenly. "What!" Neville exclaimed.

"Then you could search for Ron, I could search for Harry, then we regroup to search for Hermione" Luna explained.

"Oh, yeah, okay" Neville said, who had thought that 'split up' had meant break up their relationship.

"Wait, but I can't leave you alone!" Neville said.

"I can defend myself, Neville don't worry about me. "But how will we now where and when to regroup?" Neville asked. Luna pondered this for a moment, before pulling two polished stones out of her bag. She pointed her wand at them both and cast a nonverbal spell on them.

"What was that?" Neville asked. "A Protean charm, the same on used on the D.A coins, When we are ready to regroup the stone will warm and the location will be engraved into the stone.

"Okay, and do the same thing If you get into trouble" Neville told her.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now" Luna said.

Neville grabbed her and kissed her and they shared that moment for several minutes.

"Bye Neville" Luna said, before disparating away.

Neville stared at the spot she had just been standing for a few minutes before his senses returned.

He knew that there wasn't much chance of finding Ron in the stands.

" _Homenum revelio_ " he muttered, but the spell came up negative. There was no human presence in the area.

He sighed and contemplated what his next move should be. He felt lost without Luna here to Guide him.

He turned towards the forested area beyond the stadium. It was worth a shot. He grabbed his broomstick and cast a disillusion charm on it to make it invisible then cast one on himself. He mounted the broom with difficulty, as he at first mounted it backwards. He then flew over to the edge of the forest and landed. He cancelled the charms and slung the broom across his back again, thankful for the strap it had to do that. Neville began walking, not entirely sure what he should be looking for, but still trying to find it. The forest was light, and there were creatures roaming around, deer watched him pas, and rabbits bounded off into the bushes.

Soon the light streaming through the thick foliage above began to run out, and Neville realised that Luna had the tent in her bag. He needed to find a place to stay. He summoned some branches from nearby and hovered them into place building a temporary shelter for the night.

He cast a few basic protective spells around the area.

" _Incendio"_ Neville murmured, his wand pointed at a pile a sticks on the ground.

He sat, staring at the fire for most of the evening. He munched on a small piece of food from his pack. Animals were close to his shelter, they walked around, finding a place to sleep, snapping the occasional stick under their step.

Neville ended up getting paranoid that each snap was a death eater closing in on him, so he put out the fire and went inside his shelter.

He awoke the next morning and banished the ashes from the fire, and sent the branches from his shelter back to where they came from, to hide the fact that he had been staying there.

He carried on with his journey, not sure how long he would be in the forest, or how he was supposed to find someone in the large forest.


End file.
